


Downstairs Brain

by deanandsam



Series: Dribble Drabble [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, challenge word:- cloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 03:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11005122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam





	Downstairs Brain

"That chick was smoking' hot," Dean said mournfully, gazing down with regret at the mangled body.

:

"Pity she was a shape-shifter," Sam countered. "If I didn't have such great reflexes, you'd have been road-kill by now. You gotta stop letting a woman's good looks cloud your judgement."

"Come on, Sammy. Even a die-hard prude like you has'ta admit she could've vied for a centre-page in Busty Asian Beauties."

:

Sam's eyes rolled like two hazel marbles on a race to the finish line. "I don't know how you've survived so long using your downstairs brain instead of the one in your skull!"


End file.
